Just because I want you
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Lots of B/C drabbles for a general fluffy evening. Blair/Chuck with implied Nate/Serena. Have fun and leave a review.


Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. I don't own anything you see here!

Blair Waldorf knows Chuck Bass is going to be a problem for her the minute she first sees him. He's pushing a blonde girl on the swing but the moment a prettier and older girl walks past the girl is swinging alone. At the age of five she doesn't care about this particularly but she makes a mental note to remind herself of this in the future. By the time she remembers the note it is far too late and she is already falling for the UES' devil boy. At first it's a childish crush but the more Nate disappoints the more Chuck pleases and one day she wakes up and calls the wrong boy. She doesn't want to love Chuck. It doesn't fit in with her happy ending and the scene won't play in her head but she can't stop thinking about him. The worst thing is she doesn't know how much she loves him. Sometimes she will sit in class, dreaming about Nate and look down to find Blair Bass written everywhere. She always throws those pieces of paper away without giving their meaning a second thought. Chuck Bass has enough pieces of paper with Blair Bass written on them to decorate his apartment but instead of flaunting them he locks them away. Far away from Nate, Gossip Girl and his latest conquest. All apart from one, this remains in his blazer pocket. Nate may have Blair's heart on his sleeve but Chuck has her heart next to his. Apparently only he can see the irony of the situation. Blair always wanted her life to be a film; and this would make the perfect chick flick. And do you want to know the best part? In chick flicks the right guy always wins the girl and Chuck knows he is right for Blair, even if she doesn't yet.

Blair blamed Chuck for all of her problems (not that she had that many, after all she was a Waldorf). If he hadn't approached her at that stupid garden party she wouldn't have been in this mess. She had been fidgeting, quite happily, with her hair underneath the tent when he had flopped down into a seat next to her and pushed his hair out of those chocolate eyes.

"What?" she had snapped at him.

"You're pretty." he had said looking her directly in the eyes and although she would never admit it Chuck Bass had been the first person to make her heart flutter.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Yes I do, but it doesn't make it any less true." he had said rather defensively.

Blair had snorted and returned to fidgeting with her hair. He had just sat and looked at her blankly. Eventually she gave in; clearly this was one power struggle she could not win.

"I'm Blair." she had held out a dainty hand which he eyed suspiciously.

"Chuck, and I hope you don't expect me to kiss that." he said shaking it gingerly.

"Not yet. Do you know anybody here?" she asked.

"That boy, Nate Archibald, oh and the girl, the blonde one, Serena." he had pointed to a pair by the other tent. They looked happy playing together but not as happy as she felt because she finally had a friend. Blair always convinced herself that the first time she saw Nate it was love but whilst she could convince others she knew she could not convince herself. She had given her heart away that day, 

and it was to a boy with brown hair, but it was not Nathaniel Archibald. Just as she had settled down to get to know Chuck he leapt up and began to run away.

"Sorry, my nurse is on the loose, I'll see you soon though. By the way you are pretty like that Audrey woman, from the Breakfast at Tiffany's film." he had shouted over his shoulder at her, smiling like the devil boy he would grow into.

"I'll remember that." she had shouted back. And she always had.

Blair loved Chuck's scarf. She liked to play with it in the limo when she was bored, she liked the way he played with it when he was nervous and she liked the way it was just the right length to strangle him with when he was acting heinously. She had chosen it for him on one of her mother's photo shoots at the age of twelve. She had wrapped it herself, and if you have ever seen Blair's wrapping you would understand why that was a miracle, and written a note entitled "The many colours of Chuck". Her mother had dropped it off at the hotel and it had been draped around his neck every morning since then. She was grateful to him for that; because in her society most people would have thrown it away at the end of the season, but not Chuck. Chuck was different and this small rather insignificant act showed her that Chuck was special.

"You'll be the death of me Waldorf." he said grinning at her across the table. And the worst thing is she doesn't know how true that is. Sometimes he wants to tell her how much he does for her: the way he covers for Nate, the amount of presents he buys her from her supposedly perfect boyfriend and the way he makes sure there are fresh towels and tissues in his bathroom for her to use when she comes to tea. But he knows that if he tells her then everything will change and he never wants to lose everything that he has worked so hard to get. Bart tells Chuck he doesn't aim high enough but Chuck knows that's not true because he wants Blair and nobody beats a Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf had no self control, not even a small bit. She could not control her jealousy, her loathing or her love. And she couldn't control the people in her life anymore. If there is anything Blair Waldorf hates more then her father's boyfriend it is not being in control. So she wakes up one morning and comes up with a plan to get it all back. She starts with the most important thing on her list, Chuck Bass. And when Chuck gets a call at two in the morning he knows that Blair Waldorf has finally seen the light. It has taken her four years and twenty -two days (not that he has been counting) but finally she is in his grasp and nothing is going to stop him from getting this prize. After all he has suffered on her account he feels he is entitled to a small smirk, a glass of gin and a phone conversation that lasts four hours. When Bart Bass finds his son asleep in the morning he is smiling, and for the first time it is not because there is a girl in his bed but because there is a girl in his mind.

Review please because if you do I will write more. And what the world needs is more BC fluff!


End file.
